A Bionic New Year's
by catfloppy24
Summary: Davenport plans a New Year's Eve party, a pop-up mission that could go horribly wrong, Chase gets a girlfriend. This is one mixed up New Years! Will the Davenport's be able to juggle it all right before midnight? One-shot.


**A Bionic New Year's**:

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lab Rats or New Years Eve. I only own my made up OC's. **

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Bree's POV**

I am so happy for the New Years Eve tomorrow! Davenport is throwing a big New Year's Eve party at our house and I'm in charge of making the big rich chocolate cake!

As chase walks in I said to him, "Hey Chase, Davenport said we can each invite 3 of our friends. I'm gonna invite Fernando, Jackey, and Jordan. Who you going to invite?", I said as a insult, laughing.

"Pfft, I _have_ friends!", Chase said annoyed. "There's...um...Trey-" I interrupted his thinking.

"And imaginary girlfriend!" Chase shot me a grimacing glance.

Davenport rushed into the living room with 3 suitcases in his hands and dropped them by the door.

"Whoh! Where you going?", I said confused.

"There's been a", Davenport stared to say while going to get more bags from his room, "problem. Apparently, Krane has kidnapped 2 girls and made them bionic and locked them up in a hotel room. So I'm going to go get them and use the lab and find out which abilities they have and yet to unlock", he went and opened the door and hauled the bags outside, "so when I get back don't think I'm ignoring you. Don't bother me either unless an emergency _only. _Here's a list of things to do for the party." He handed Chase a crumbled up piece of paper out of his pocket. He closed the door while saying, "Chase I'm putting you in charge. I'd like to have a house when I get back so don't let Adam blow it up." _Ca-click. _

_"_What does the paper say?" I said and snatched it out of his hand. I read and I couldn't make all of it out.

"Chase can you read this? I can't make out a single word." I handed the paper to Chase.

He looked at it and said "_wow. _Let me scan it and translate it so we can actually read it." You would think a billionaire techno scientist would write better than this chicken scratch. I watched as Chase put he's fingers to his temples and scanned the paper.

"Ok! Got it!" Chase said in relief. He read:

**_Things to do for party:_**

_Fancy sparkling decorations _

_Rich chocolate cake (Bree)_

_Strawberry cheesecake _

_Candles _

_Low lights _

_Davenport Industries logo_

_Chocolate truffles _

_Sausage balls_

_Rolo on pretzel and walnut_

_Cupcakes_

_Tacos_

_Sandwiches _

_Peanut butter fudge _

_Peanut butter fudge _

_Peanut brittle _

_Butterscotch pie_

_Snicker doodles _

_Chocolate pie_

_Camera man_

_Background to do pictures on_

_Adam finger food_

_Chase finger food _

_Bree finger food_

_Tasha decorations _

_Noise makers (Chase)_

_Fancy plates glasses_

_Sparkling grape juice_

_Special drink _

_Dress up nice_

_*** do not blow up house _

_**********DO NOT BE NOTICED WITH bionics!_

_"_Oh my we have a lot to do!"I said.

"According to my calculations, if we go in a steady pace and start right now, we will have approximately 3 hours and 47 minutes superfluous." Chase said being intelligent.

"Ok let's get started!" I said.

**_3 hours later_**

Chase and I took a little break. I stood back and looked at everything. Snicker doodles in oven, ingredients everywhere, Chase complaining because he got flour on his nerdy shirt, pie freezing...OMG! I thought we were almost done we haven't done a thing! Why did he leave us with so many things to do? It's almost time to go get in our capsules!

"Chase! Let's crank the oven up so we can get done quicker!"

"Okay where's the box to make the snicker doodles?" Chase said exhaustedly.

My eyes got wide and I started chuckling sarcastically. "Heh heh. I threw it in the trash."

Chase opened the trash can and looked disgusted. "Bleh! Yuck! I'd rather be tossed by Adam in raw meat!"

"Good thing I got a whole tub of it!" Adam said walking in with excitement and picked up Chase by his shirt.

"Adam, I was being acrimonious." Chase said. "Now put me down!" Chase said wobbling his feet and swinging his arms.

"Aw, does Chase need a high stool because he's so tiny?" Adam said annoying Chase. "Bet you didn't even have to read the instructions to figure out the recipe because you already knew it you little nerdy girl!"

Oh no please not Spike! "Adam NO! Stop your gonna trigger-" I was cut of by a roaring that came from Chase. "-Spike." I finished my sentence and put my head down.

Spike growled. "What are doing holding me like your the mean one?!" Spike said violently. "Put me down!" Adam dropped Spike onto the ground and Spike roared.

Spike punched the oven and steem rose from it. He then walked over to Adam and knocked him out of consciousness. He started to walk in my direction and I said "Easy Spike. Nice Spike. Calm down." Holding my hands out in front of me to stop him.

Spike took my arm and pain shot through my whole arm. Then I felt something grab me and then pain erupted all through my back and my head. I got a splitting headache and everything started to go fuzzy. NO! Not me! I then saw black invading my fuzzy vision. Spike then swept everything off the counter. Growling. Footsteps. More footsteps. Gooey ness poured on me. Pain. The the fuzziness and black then took over.

**New Year's Eve evening**

**Chase's POV **

Spike. I woke up in the extra capsule in my own hideout with tears still staining my face. Can't believe Adam did that. I looked at the clock. 4 hours. The cake! I rushed in the hallway to the living room and all the mess had vanished away. I started to make the cake batter. The oven is crushed laying in the floor. Plan B. Where's Adam? Or can I face him without Spike coming out? No. I put the batter in the fridge.

I picked up the phone and called the decorations department and told them the needs of Davenport and hired 2 of the best decorators.

I then called the bakery and hired 5 of the fastest cookers.

**Davenport's POV**

I had to put Bree in a sling because Spike twisted her arm. What was Adam thinking? The answer is _Nothing_. Well that was a silly question.

It turned out those two girls were shopping in a mall. Whoop-de-do. They don't have lots of power so I decided to just train them in case something happens. Gave one of them super speed and the other geo-leaping. I found out that their names are Emma and Judie.

Where is Chase anyways?

**Davenport New Year's Eve party**

**Chase's POV**

everyone of the people Davenport invited came to the party. Even this fat dude with a farmer cap and red overalls came. Music was playing but Davenport controlled it so it wasn't too loud for me. There is one thing that I do not like that it is here: noisemakers. I have no idea who got them. I marked if off the list before anyone bought any. I am hanging with my only friend Trey. We have been best friends since 2 months ago. Hey! That's a big achievement.

Bree was hanging out with her boyfriend Fernando. He is not from Mexico, he's from California.

I heard a noise and it kept ringing in my ear. I knew that sound from any where. That. Is. A. Mission. Alert. Right before the celebration. 11: 40 PM. I wasn't gonna enjoy that noise anyways so why not. I cut through people and headed down the elevator when no one was looking. I met Bree, 2 girls, Davenport and Adam in the lab. Oh, Adam. The 2 girls were in Bree's and I's capsules getting tests run.

"Who are those two girls?", I asked Davenport.

"These are the girls Krane stole from a mall and was in the process of inserting chips in them to make a army. But while he wasn't looking I took them." Davenport explained. "This is Emma," gesturing to the one in my capsule. Wow she's pretty. ,"and this is Judy." Gesturing to the one in Bree's capsule.

"But don't we need our capsules for our mission suits?" Bree said.

"Yeah." he pressed a button and the capsules opened and Emma and Judie got out. We got in our capsules and Davenport said, "Bree, you gonna be ok to go on a mission?"

"Yeah." She said confused "Why?"

"Oh you probably don't remember but you got a good whack in the head and you passed out about 3 times coming to your capsule." Davenport said.

"I feel a little..."Bree passed out.

"Uh! What do we do now?!" I asked with wide eyes shocked.

"I'll send Emma with you. She has super speed, so Adam if she glitches hold her down before she runs away." Davenport said with a sigh. "Emma. Get in Bree's capsule so you can have a extra mission suit on." She did so and in a second or two she had Bree's old mission suit on.

"Ok." Adam said plainly.

Davenport looked at his watch. "You better hurry! FBI officials have said that there is a bomb implanted in the ball that drops in New York and it's going to go off when it gets at the bottom. I'll send you the passcode. Deactivate the bomb and get back here so we can get our party on!" Davenport started dancing awkwardly. We all looked at him. "What?" I shook that sight out of my head.

"I'll send you the coordinates." I said to Emma. I grabbed my mission bag.

"Got em'." She replied. We all got on her back. "What are you doing!?" She knocked us off.

"We're coming with you. Your the one that can get there the quickest." I said.

"Oh, still getting used to it! Haha!" She let me on and Adam grabbed her hand. In a split second we were on the platform of the ball. Emma let go of Adams hand and we teleported to the ball's door. "I didn't do that on purpose! I just was thinking that we got to get up there!"

I opened the door and there were a lot of wires. I put my fingers to my temple and ran a scan inside the room for a bomb. _Beep-click. "_Found it."

I started to climb through the many jumbles of wires toward the bomb. These wires are so thick and rubber. My mission suit makes it worse because it's rubber too. It felt like walking through quicksand. I got to the bomb and entered the series of numbers. _Beep, beep, beep! Deactivated!_

Yes! I started to walk back but my legs got stuck. Oh, no. This is bad. _59,58,57. "_Emma!", I shouted hoping she would hear me. _53,52,51._

_"_EMMA!" I shouted once again. I tugged and pulled they wouldn't budge a bit. _45,44,43,42,41_.

"Chase! What happened? Did you get it?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah. But we have have a problem." I started to say plain and calm. "MY LEGS ARE STUCK AND ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT. MY EARS!" I yelled freaking out. She disappeared. _29,28,27,26_.

She returned with Adam."Chasie!"he said in shock. He started to come through the wires. Adam. _21,20,19,18. _He reached me and started to untangle my legs._ 13,12,11._

"Hurry Adam! It's almost midnight!" I said worried.

"Too many wires. Sorry Chasie." Adam said defeated. _6! 5! 4! 3! _I shut my eyes waiting for the pain. _2! _I took a deep breath _1!_ I screamed in extreme pain and curled up in a ball under the wires. The wires sent a painful electricity through my whole body. I screamed in agony. I zoned out.

I woke up with something on my lips and opened my eyes to see Emma. She was holding me in her lap on the ground. "It's okay baby. Calm down." She kissed me again. She kissed me! My first kiss was with Emma!

"Emma! What happened?" I said confused.

"Adam said something about 'Spike'? I don't know. You got all feisty and mad so I calmed you down. I didn't want you to be mad on my birthday." Emma explained.

"It's your birthday?! Happy Birthday Emma. Hope you have a warm remarkable day!" I said.

"I have so far!" Emma said warmly and warmed my lips with hers.

**Hey guys! How did you like my one-shot? I thought it was long but you may of thought it was short but that's our opinions. If you liked/didn't like my story then review and tell me! Read, follow, favorite, and review! It would help me a lot on what you guys want to read. If you have any questions or comments about the story or anything else then PLEASE review. I hope you have a very special New Year!**

**Happy New Year's!**

**Follow, favorite, review!**

**~H **


End file.
